


Misery Enjoys Company

by ColoredGayngels



Series: false sense of hope (captives come home) [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 100 kinks, Background Relationships, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Comfort Sex, F/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 13:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: They’re laying in bed one night, side by side like always, when Zelda asks, “Was there ever anyone you cared for?”





	Misery Enjoys Company

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: Cry Into Chest  
> 062\. Comfort Sex  
> Title from Somebody by Aerosmith  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

Zelda no longer keeps track of how long they’ve been locked in her room. They’re down to one meal per day and Link is beginning to lose some of the health he’d regained. He has, however, recovered his trust in Zelda since her tantrum (through much reassurance, of course).

She hasn’t thrown another tantrum to that degree, hasn’t thrown objects at Ganon, but she has thrown more screaming fits, absolutely refusing to give up Link in exchange for freedom from the room.

It gets lonely, just the two of them.

Zelda cares for Link, truly, she does, but it’s been weeks of just him and her with only glimpses of others.

They’re laying in bed one night, side by side like always, when Zelda asks, “Was there ever anyone you cared for?”

Link sits up and furrows his brow. “I care for you,” he signs in response.

Zelda sits up as well. “I care for you too,” she allows. “But I mean was there anyone you loved? Were in love with?” Link’s face burns bright. “Aha! There was! You simply  _ must _ tell me.” Zelda shifts onto her knees, smoothing out her nightgown. “Tell me, Link.” It’s almost a command.

Link holds his hands up in surrender. “He’s wonderful. I think he’s been here for diplomatic things?” Zelda nods, Link holding her full attention. “Prince Sidon, of the Zora. I love him more than I have anyone before.”

Zelda squeals. “That’s wonderful. Wonderful that you love each other, I mean. This is all lousy.”

They sit in silence for a moment. 

“I loved someone too,” she says softly.

Link cocks his head. “Who?”

“A commoner, Father would’ve never allowed me to marry him.” She turns her head to look at Link again. “His name is Ilian. We would meet in secret, in his home.”

There’s another beat of silence. Link raises his hands to sign an apology but Zelda stops him with a gentle kiss. Their eyes slip closed and they kiss for a few minutes before Zelda rips away from him. 

“Link, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-” 

Link stops her the same way she does him, by grabbing her hands. “It’s alright. I don’t mind.” To prove his point, he gives her another gentle kiss. This time, they both go with it, lips moving in sync. 

Zelda climbs into Link’s lap, licking at his lips until he lets her tongue in to explore. They pull apart after a minute or so, breathless.

“Your kisses are a lot less sharp than Sidon’s,” Link teases, and Zelda swats at his hands.

“No more Sidon, no more Ilian, nobody but just us right now.” The fire in her eyes burns bright. “Please.”

Link nods, and then Zelda’s pulling at his shirt, urging it off. He raises his arms to aid her, his shirt landing somewhere across the room. She kisses him again when it’s gone, kissing down along his jaw, his neck, his shoulder, then a final kiss to his mouth. Link’s pupils are blown, only a sliver of blue visible. 

Zelda sits back on his thighs, and Link watches in awe as she lifts her nightgown off and tosses it in the same direction as Link’s shirt. He reaches up hesitantly but Zelda grabs his hand and guides it to her left breast, moving his fingers to pinch at and roll her nipple. She moans as he does, grinding down in his lap. 

When he gets the idea of how to do it and takes control of massaging Zelda’s breasts, that’s when she decides it’s time for  _ more. _ Zelda climbs off of him just long enough to pull his trousers and undergarment off, as well as her own, before settling back on his thighs.

Link’s hands come over to skim down Zelda’s hips, but his eyes are locked firmly on her core, downy blonde curls covering it. Zelda pushes his shoulders so that he’s lying down and lifts up onto her knees so that she can line up with Link’s dick.

Both let out long moans as she sinks down slowly, taking him in one smooth motion. Link throws his head back when Zelda rolls her hips, grinding into him, before rising again so she can fall down onto him. She rides him like that, slow and smooth, Link’s hands steady on her bare hips, Zelda’s hands pressed onto Link’s chest for balance.

It takes only a few minutes for Zelda’s pace to become erratic, for Link to start bucking up into her, for both to tighten and spasm with release, Link’s seed filling Zelda. Zelda collapses on top of him, rolling slightly so that she’s more next to him, her head pillowed on his chest. They lay there for a moment, sweaty and sticky with the scent of sex filling the room.

Link taps her forehead and she looks up. “I’ve never been on the giving end before,” he signs with a playful smile, and Zelda chokes out a laugh.

And then she keeps laughing, laughs until she’s crying, sobbing into Link’s chest, because oh Goddess, they just had sex, were unfaithful to their lovers because they were trapped in this stupid room. Link wraps his other arm around her, holding her close as she soaks him with her tears.

They lay like that until Zelda cries herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on:  
> [tumblr](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
